A Page Of A Book
by AlyssaSophia
Summary: AU in which Hermione is working a summer job at the library when she meets (or runs into to be more accurate) a particular red headed family with a son very interested in her book suggestions (and maybe coffee).


This might be based off an AU I saw somewhere, tbh not sure it was a while ago. Anyway, character rights go to my girl JKR!

And of course reviews are welcome.

 **A Page Out of a Book**

The library was Hermione's favorite place in the world, which was probably why she took the summer job at her local library. Libraries were full of information and knowledge, endless rows of adventures and mysteries, and most importantly it was quiet, usually.

One rainy afternoon, the library was near empty due to the poor weather, when Hermione's peace was shattered by a particularly rowdy red headed family.

"Ginevra Weasley, do NOT touch your brother one more time!" The stocky women, presumably the mother, yelled.

The only girl, Ginevra apparently, whirled around to one of the four young boys of various ages behind her, "Just because mom said I can't touch you doesn't mean I can't hurt you!" She shrieked.

"Gotta catch us first little sis!" Two boys, about the same height, smiled, taking off into on of the aisles.

"Thank goodness this place is nearly empty." The taller of the two remaining boys drawled, "I don't want to be seen in public with you all."

"Oh, shut it Perc." A boy who looked about her age retorted, "Loosen up."

"That's quite enough." The women cut in, "Percy, go make sure Fred, George, and Ginny get what they need. Ronald, go get your things, I will be in the back looking for a book for myself. And behave yourselves!" She called while walking toward the adult fiction aisles.

Hermione watched the women disappear as she made stepped in the direction of the other three red-heads. She got about two steps before colliding with a solid mass and falling to the ground.

"Oh, man, I am so sorry. I didn't see you there."

Hermione looked up to find one of the boys,Ronald, if she remembered correctly,offering her his hand. "It's okay." Hermione said as he pulled her up. She dusted off her clothes and brushed her hair out of her face, "I was just a little distracted."

"Sorry." Ronald said again, "My family makes me crazy. You just get used to blocking everything out."

She studied him a moment before nodding, "I'm Hermione Granger." She said, sticking her hand out.

He shook it carefully, "Ronald Weasley. But everyone calls me Ron."

They were stuck in the uncomfortable the comes with meeting new people.

She cleared her throat, "So what do you need?"

"What?" Ron asked.

"What book do you need?" Hermione clarified.

"Oh uhh.." Ron trailed off and blushed a little.

"Just browsing?" She asked.

"Yeah. Mum makes as all read a load of books over the summer, so I need to find an interesting one."

"All books can be interesting if they have the right reader." Hermione said trailing her finger down the row of returns on her cart, "But...this, is an excellent read." She handed the book to the Ron, "One of my favorites. I've read it like eight times."

"Thanks." Ron said, handing it back to her to scan. "I'll take it." He looked like he was about to say more, but a sudden crash came a few rows down, followed instantly by a scolding yell.

"Fred! George!"

"Oh bloody hell." Ron mumbled. "Sorry if we hard your library in any way." She was about to tell him it wasn't _her_ library, but he started after his family. His mother was out the door with both of her boys by the ears. Hermione scanned the other books as the kids walked out after their mum. "See you next time, Hermione." Ron said.

The last of the Weasleys left and Hermione couldn't help but laugh to herself, they certainly had provided some excitement on a rainy day.

"You finished that book very quickly, Ron." Ginny said.

"It was good." Ron shrugged, staring out the car window and avoiding eye contact with his sister.

"Was it that or do you just want to see that girl who works at the library?" Fred asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Where's Percy when you need him?" George asked, "We need some evidence."

"Well to be fair, it is the fourth time he's dragged us all to the library in the past two weeks."

"Mum really ought to let you go alone."

"She wants all to read as much as Ron. But he's motivated by a librarian."

"Guys stop it. I liked the book and I need another one. This has nothing to do with Hermione."

"So that's your brown haired goddess's name?" Ginny teased. Ron threw a book at her.

"Come on now, Gin." Fred said, "We shouldn't be teasing Ron about the poor poor girl he fell on."

"What we should be doing," George interrupted, "is talking to you about Dean Thomas. What's happening with that exactly? You snogging him yet?"

"George!" Ginny shrieked.

The rest of the car ride was rather noisy, but Ron was glad to have the attention off him.

As soon as the Weasleys were through the door Ron walked toward the desk. He placed the book on the counter and closed his eyes, mentally preparing when he was going to say.

"Did you like it?" Hermione's voice came behind him, making him jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She said, taking her usual place behind the counter. "This is a good one. Did you like it?"

"Yeah, I loved it." He said, he found himself twiddling his thumbs, his nervous habit when he was trying to regain his confidence.

"You are burning through these really fast." Hermione laughed, "At this rate you'll have read the whole library by the time school starts."

"I'm sure you already have." Ron said. Immediately, he mentally kicked himself. Flirting was not his thing, he was surprised Hermione hadn't commented on it, he had been trying for the past two visits, only to see disastrous results.

"Don't be silly, only two thirds of it." She smiled, "But I'm getting there."

"What do you have for me this week?" He asked, leaning himself on the counter.

"Let's see." She said, leading him into the romance section. "Do you read romance?"

 _If only._ Ron thought, then he might actually know what to say to her, or at least how to ask for her number.

"Do you?" Hermione repeated her question, snapping Ron out of his trance.

"Oh uh yeah, no. I mean I never have, but you know if you have a good one."

She paused and pulled a book of the shelf. "Try this." She said, taking it back to the counter with her and scanning it out.

"Ron! Time to go." Molly called.

Ron quickly ran through possible ways to get Hermione's phone number. He was decided to go with either 'can we hang out sometime?' or 'can I get your number?' However, his nerves made him spit out, "Can we hang your number?"

"What?"

Embarrassed, Ron didn't respond and followed his mother.

"Wait!" Hermione called. "You forgot your book!"

"It's right here." Ron responded, holding up the novel she checked out.

"No, your other one." She said.

"I didn't-"

"Take the book you idiot." Ginny hissed in his ear.

"Oh uh yeah thanks." He went back and took the novel from her hands.

"You'll have to tell me how it is?" She said.

"I'll bring it back in a few days."

"Or just let me know tonight." She said.

Before Ron could question her, Fred grabbed his arm, "Let's go knucklehead." Ron saw Hermione wink at him and Fred pulled him away.

Ron opened the book in his lap in the car. Inside the front cover was a sticky note with a number written on it along with a note:

 _Ron-_

 _To be honest, I have never read this book, it was just behind the counter when you were leaving. However, I plant to read it right away for that we can talk about it. I'm working until four today and I always grab a coffee after work at the cafe next door if you're interested._

 _(020) 5987 2044_

 _-H.G_

Ron smiled, "Hey mum, I need the car at four today, I'm meeting a friend for coffee."

"Oh wonderful, we can all-"

"I'm going alone." Ron said. He directed his attention to the book, he had a novel to finish by four o'clock.


End file.
